


Взболтать, не смешивать

by Breaking_Bad_2015, orphan_account



Series: Мини, 2 level [4]
Category: Better Call Saul (TV)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4483409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breaking_Bad_2015/pseuds/Breaking_Bad_2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Водка-мартини и муки неразделённой любви. Цикл «Сол Гудман и алкоголь»</p>
            </blockquote>





	Взболтать, не смешивать

Водки в мартини оказалось слишком много. Говард выловил пальцами оливку из бокала, прожевал её, поморщившись. Выплеснул неудавшийся коктейль в мойку и сосредоточенно смешал себе новый.  
Вот теперь вышло как надо.  
Говард открыл холодильник. Покачиваясь на пятках, задумчиво окинул взглядом содержимое. После недолгого раздумья достал початую банку оливок и направился в гостиную с ней в одной руке, с бокалом — в другой.  
Отхлебнув, Говард поставил бокал на столик. Оливки он пристроил на диване, между ног, совсем забыв, что жестянка только из холодильника. Вздрогнув от прикосновения холодного металла к коже, он приподнял банку, прикрыл бедро полой халата и вернул её на место.  
Вот теперь уж точно всё было как надо.  
Почти.  
Говард выудил и отправил в рот сразу несколько оливок, облизал солоноватые пальцы и потянулся за пультом. Попрыгав с канала на канал, он остановился на рестлинге.  
Конечно, кто бы сомневался. Каждый раз одно и то же, Говард. Каждый чёртов раз.  
Говард невесело усмехнулся и выключил звук.  
Некоторое время он, механически жуя одну оливку за другой, пялился в экран: блестящие от пота лица, оскаленные зубы, яркие мазки крови, бугрящиеся мышцы, переплетённые в убийственном объятии тела. 

Говард вздохнул и заглянул в банку: та была почти пуста. Он залпом выпил остатки коктейля, тяжело поднялся и поплёлся в спальню.  
Алкоголь шумел в голове. Он рухнул на кровать, потянулся за телефоном. Пальцы сомкнулись на трубке — и замерли. Говард закрыл глаза рукой, застонал от досады и стыда.  
— Нет. Нет, нет и нет. Не смей звонить, не смей, слизняк этакий. Нет. А, ЧЁРТ!  
Он рывком сел, потирая висок, морщась, как от головной боли, и ткнул в кнопку быстрого набора.  
На пятом гудке он почувствовал себя совершенно одиноким, таким одиноким, что от жалости к себе защипало глаза.  
На десятом он уже готов был положить трубку, напиться вдребезги и слушать сборник лучших рок-баллад восьмидесятых, подпевая, пока кровь из ушей не пойдёт и горло не начнёт саднить.  
Гудки прервались.  
— Да?..  
Голос в трубке был совершенно потерянным со сна, и Говард на короткое мгновение почувствовал себя неловко.  
— Привет, — сказал он и замолчал, прикусив губу.  
После долгой паузы на том конце провода раздался вздох.  
— Ну... Привет. Ты вообще знаешь, который час?  
Говард посмотрел в тёмное окно.  
— Нет. Поздно. Сейчас ночь, — голос дрогнул. — И-извини, Фил. Я не должен был...  
— Всё в порядке, — мягко прервал его Фил. — Считай, что я — 911. Так что там у тебя?  
Говард закрыл глаза, провёл рукой по волосам и уткнулся лбом в ладонь.  
— Мартини с водкой, — сказал он. — Я пил... Я пьян.  
— Вот это дела, — Фил оживился. — Сколько коктейлей?  
— Один.  
— И ты пьян после одного коктейля? Старик, да ты серьёзно сдаёшь. А оливки?  
— Банка, — неохотно признался Говард. — Почти целая.  
— И, судя по твоему убитому голосу, смотришь ты явно не "Смешную девчонку".  
Говард промолчал.  
— Ладно, дорогой, раз уж ты поднял меня среди кромешной тьмы, не молчи, как сфинкс, а немедленно выкладывай всё. Кто он?  
Говард открыл рот и замер.  
А потом слова хлынули из него бурным, сбивчивым, захлёбывающимся потоком.

Кто он?.. Да никто, и это чистая правда. Заурядный неудачник, пустое место, которого никто не принимает всерьез. Шут гороховый в дешёвом костюме, на колымаге, чудом не разваливающейся на ходу.  
Он — никто и ничем не примечателен. Его даже описать-то можно, только перечислив, кем и чем он не является. На таких, как он, не стоит вовсе обращать внимания.  
Да только, вот беда, с этим-то как раз всё очень печально. Не замечать невозможно. Он вездесущ, ни одна закрытая дверь его не остановит, если он решит, что нужно за неё попасть. Он неудержим, как танк «Абрамс», хитёр, нахален и не молчит ни минуты.  
Он ирландец, и, судя по тому, как он взрывается по любому поводу, его прадед расшиб бутылкой не одну голову в каком-нибудь грязном дублинском пабе за неосторожные слова в свой адрес. Он ирландец, да, — нет, не рыжий, — и он непредсказуем, как старая динамитная шашка, и... И ещё он довольно высокий и, хотя под кошмарными пиджаками ни черта толком не разглядишь, кажется, с довольно неплохим телом. У него забавное лицо грустного комика и усталые глаза, и морщинки вокруг них, такие, как будто раньше он очень часто смеялся. Он феноменально изворотлив, и язык у него, как бритва, и, господи, как же он умеет взбесить...  
— Эй, эй, хватит с меня лирики. Боже, Говард, да что с тобой?..  
Он перевёл дыхание и облизал пересохшие губы.  
Фил молчал, и Говарду показалось, что это молчание тянется бесконечно.  
— Послушай, влюблённый Шекспир, — сказал Фил наконец, — а ты уверен, что он играет за нашу команду?  
Вот оно. Говард с шумом втянул воздух, словно собираясь нырнуть в ледяную воду.  
— Нет.  
— Прости, что?  
— Нет. Я не уверен! Но я и в обратном не вполне уверен! Иногда мне кажется, что он нарочно меня бесит, чтобы я обратил на него внимание, но потом думаю — чушь. У него есть подружка, я рассказывал тебе о ней, Ким, помнишь? Ну так вот, она его подружка, но, кажется, не как подружка для секса, а что-то вроде лучшего друга. Тут я тоже не уверен, потому что... ну... Он нравится Ким, и она горячая штучка, даже я могу это сказать, и если они не... Я не знаю, Фил. — Говард выдохнул, переложил трубку в другую руку и потёр занемевшее ухо. — Кажется, мой гейдар сломался, — кисло сказал он.  
— Кажется, ты помутился рассудком, дружок. Ты говоришь, как старшеклассница. "Уверен", "не уверен"... Говард, скажи, как ты можешь так жить?  
— Как?  
— Да так. Не пора ли уже, наконец, распахнуть створки своего уютного шкафа и выйти, чёрт побери, на солнечный свет?  
— Я не могу, — сказал Говард.  
— Но я-то смог.  
— Я не могу, — упрямо повторил Говард. — Ты же знаешь, Фил. Ты — это другая история, в вашей... Среди творческих людей это нормально, а я... Ты же знаешь.  
— Да, да, я всё знаю.  
— Он брат Чака. Макгилла. — сказал Говард, не узнавая собственного голоса.  
— Твоего компаньона? Боже правый, да ты и вправду рехнулся.  
— Не то, чтобы я сам этого хотел, — хмыкнул Говард.  
Повисла очередная неловкая пауза.  
— Вот что, дорогой, — решительно сказал Фил наконец. — Ты в кровати?  
— Да, а...  
— Что на тебе надето?  
— Слушай, я не в настроении для игр.  
— Ой, перестань. Так что? Халат? Без нижнего белья?  
— Д-да.  
— Отлично. Тебе всего-то надо запустить руку под полу. Подрочишь, примешь снотворное и как следует выспишься. Поверь, это решит все твои проблемы как минимум до утра.  
Говард почувствовал, как расплывается в улыбке помимо собственной воли.  
— И, да, Говард. Я бы предпочёл, чтобы ты думал обо мне, мастурбируя, но, так и быть, можешь представлять своего ничем не примечательного ирландца.  
— Спасибо, Фил.  
— Не за что. Просто скажи, что я лучший из твоих бывших.  
— Ты лучше всех, кого я знаю.  
— Подлиза и лжец. Спокойной ночи, дорогой. Я рад, что ты вспоминаешь обо мне хотя бы в такие моменты, эгоцентричный ты засранец.

Спустя полчаса, мягко соскальзывая в сон, Говард подумал, что совет старого друга был не так уж и плох.


End file.
